


Her Comfort

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Female Friendship, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Uhura comforts Christine after the mission onExo III.





	Her Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tangle" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/). TOS, Season 1, "What Are Little Girls Made Of?"

After Christine Chapel agrees to stay on the ship, Captain Kirk is mindful enough to dismiss her for the day, and even offers to let her take tomorrow off as well. Nurse Chapel refuses, of course. If anything will take her mind off the incident with Korby on _Exo III_, it will be work. She even secretly hopes Dr. McCoy will work her doggedly so she does not have to think about the ache within her heart.

She returns to her quarters, stares at her bed and realizes there is no way she can sleep now. She ponders deleting all images and videos of Korby from her records, but she can’t, and the thought makes her feel even lonelier.

Being alone is the last thing Christine wants.

She releases a small sob before the computer alerts her of a visitor at her door.

Quickly relieved, Christine rises from her sofa, and as her front door slides open, Lieutenant Uhura is pulling her into her arms. She can feel the emotions rolling off Uhura in waves as her friend apologizes, stroking her back affectionately as she expects Christine to cry.

She does.

“Oh, my sweet Christine,” Uhura says, and Christine pulls away as Uhura’s long, soft fingers wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I’m staying with you tonight.”

Christine stiffens, but Uhura won’t hear of any protest. She embraces Christine again, and Nurse Chapel relaxes, grateful for Uhura’s comfort and support. She inhales and sighs, enjoying Uhura’s sweet, flowery scent against her. She nods, and Uhura draws her from the couch and into the bedroom.

The two women settle softly against each other under the blanket, and as Christine sobs, Uhura tangles her fingers soothingly within her hair.

Christine is grateful, at least, that she doesn’t have to be alone tonight.


End file.
